A Love That Lasts
by Kittie-Nova
Summary: This is a PiersJennaIsaac triangle. What happens when the teams join forces? What's it like to know the one you love, loves someone else. Or do they? Please R&R!
1. Love Or Something Like It

A Love That Lasts  
  
***Disclaimer***  
  
Fire Katt doesn't own Golden Sun but if she did.... well maybe we shouldn't go there!  
  
Chapter One: Love Or Something Like It  
  
This couldn't be happening! This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Jenna was running through the woods just outside of Contigo where they had finally reunited with Issac and Garret. Tears were streaming down the red heads cheeks and her brown eyes were nearly black with emotion. She no longer paid attention to where she was going, she just wanted to get away. She ran past several trees before splashing to a stop on the bank of a stream. She turned around and sank down against an old tree near the edge of the water and thought back to the events of the past day, and in her reverie she was beyond noticing that the sun had begun to sink beneath the horizan.....  
  
~~Earlier that day~~  
  
Jenna walked out of the room she and Sheba were sharing and walked down the hall to the room where her brother Felix was. She was pretty sure that Sheba would be in the room with Felix and Kraden discussing the   
  
meeting that was going to take place soon. She heard a noise behind her and turned slightly before she caught a glimpse of long blue hair, and she noted that Piers the fifth person in their group was going to Felix's room as well.   
  
She paused long enough for him to catch up to her before speaking, "Issac's not our enemy you know, he just doesn't know the whole story yet. I think we need to convince them that joining us is really in their best interest."she paused defiantly waiting for a negitive response from him but was surprised to hear him reply softly,   
  
"I believe you're right Jenna, and I know we can use all the help we can get, but do you really think they'll be able to trust your brother?"  
  
"I hope so." Jenna replied in a sad voice that betrayed her thoughts. She was terrified that Issac would not only be unable to forgive her brother but also that he would not forgive her either. Not to mention the idea that he might not love her anymore was dancing in the back of her mind.  
  
They stopped in front of the door about to knock when it was suddenly opened from within by a spritely blond girl of about 15 or 16 years.   
  
Jenna laughed briefly as the jupiter adept said in an deep voice, "I've been expecting you..."and then promptly burst into giggles. Jenna wasn't sure whether she was unaware of the obvious tension in the room or if she was simply trying to lighten the mood by being silly. Either way it helped Jenna relax for a moment before beginning the serious discussion that was needed. She repeated what she said to Piers and when everyone agreed that they should at least explain to Issac why they were doing what they were in hopes that they could combine forces, Jenna let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
After getting split up at the Venus Lighthouse, Jenna, Kraden and Felix had been joined by Sheba, and Piers, a mercury adept from Lemuria. They no longer travelled with Alex and none had known what had happened to Satauros and Menardi. Or they didn't know before they had met up with Issac and his companions in the Jupiter Lighthouse.to form an alliance in order to light the last lighthouse. Garret told them of defeating the Proxians a top the Venus lighthouse and how both fell into the sea. Jenna still found it hard to believe that the powerful Mars adepts had been defeated.  
  
The group slowly made their way from the inn to the house they knew Issac was staying in. Jenna had been at the head of the group the entire time, but hesitated at the door as she was about to raise her hand and knock.   
  
"Felix I can't do this, what if they want to fight us?" Jenna whispered   
  
"Then we fight them. You know we have a good reason for lighting the lighthouses. If Issac can't understand our reasons then that's his problem." replied Felix harshly  
  
A very distressed Jenna was about to open her mouth to defend her childhood friend when the door was opened by the very person on her mind.  
  
"Jenna!"Issac immediately was through the door and hugging Jenna to him."How are you? Are you alright? Sol but I missed you!"   
  
Jenna happily hugged him back giggling slightly as she replied,"I'm fine and you? Don't take Sol's name in vain, and I missed you more..."she was about to add more when she noticed Issac's muscles tense and she realized he had noticed her companions.  
  
"Felix. I believe you have some explaining to do. Come in why don't you." He then released Jenna and spun around to lead them into the house. No one but Piers noticed Jenna's face fall ever so slightly.   
  
He held her arm gently as she was about to follow the others and said softly, "Are you alright Jenna? You look a little upset." His intense green eyes studying her face.  
  
Jenna forced a bright smile on her face and said as cheerfully as she could, "Of course I'm alright.Why wouldn't I be?" Spinning around she quickly averted her face and walked into the house after the others, not realizing that Sheba had remained outside waiting for them. Piers however noticed the young blonde girl waiting standing slightly to his right. He turned to face her as she spoke to him.  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
A pained expression crossed his face and he replied, "What I feel for her is of no matter, she loves her friend."  
  
Sheba recalled the vision she had had just four days ago.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
She saw a tall blonde young man holding a beautiful girl in his arms, as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the nose she heard him whisper to the girl, "Marry me." She strained to hear the girls response but didn't hear her denial or confirmation as she slipped out of the vision.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~   
  
"I think you're wrong Piers, you mean more to Jenna than even she realizes." whispered Sheba to the air, and since Piers had already gone inside he missed the words that would have helped him immensely. She then followed the rest of her group into the house to deal with the confrontation at hand. 


	2. Why Does Love Hurt?

A Love That Lasts  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Fire Katt doesn't own Golden Sun but if she did.... well maybe we shouldn't go there!  
  
Chapter Two: Why Does Love Hurt?   
  
Jenna stared morosely out at the river from where she sat following her flight from Contigo. She ignored the rough bark of the tree that scratched against the fabric of her dress as her eyes slowly lowered. As she sat thinking of what had just happened she did not realize, nor would she have cared, how vulnerable her position was. Too absorbed in her recollections was she to realize just what she was. Alone. At night. In the middle of a monster infested forest where no one knew where she was.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Glancing around the room Jenna barely managed a glance at the blue haired young woman or the small blonde boy before she was lifted into a tight embrace by none other than Garet. Beaming he released her as she feigned choking to death at his grip.   
  
"Jenna! I'm so glad you're safe! How have you been?"   
  
Smiling almost shyly up at the tall red head in front of her she replied with a huge smile of her own. "I'm fine Garet. But you on the other hand look like you're wasting away!" The last part said on an obviously sarcastic note as the large teen standing in front of her was larger than most men they'd encountered in their travels. Shooting a mischevious glance at Isaac she added, "What have you been doing Isaac? Starving him?" Her grin faded as she noticed Isaac still glaring hostilely at her brother.   
  
Without pausing to look at her Isaac replied waspishly, "Jenna, now is not the time for jokes. We have a much more pressing matter at hand than catching up."   
  
No one but Sheba and Piers noticed how Jenna wilted under the harsh words. Sheba moved to stand beside Jenna before giving her a nudge in the side and a small smile which Jenna failed to return.  
  
At the end of the discussion Isaac and his team had agreed to join forces. Isaac proceeded to introduce his companions to the others.   
  
"This is Garet." He pointed to the tall red headed Mars adept, who in turn nodded at the others. "This is Ivan, a Jupiter adept we met in Vault." Ivan offered a shy smile at the mention of his name then continued to examine the ground at his feet. "And this is the lovely Mia, of the Mercury clan of Imil." At the slight compliment paid to her Mia blushed slightly pink before smiling at Isaac.  
  
She ignored the others as she replied in a sugary voice. "Isaac you are just too sweet." Neither noticed the angry looks Jenna was shooting the pair.  
  
Felix, noticing where his sisters anger was being directed gave a slight frown of his own. Deciding that he needed to draw her attention away, he proceeded to introduce his own travelling partners. Clearing his throat slightly to gain everyone's attention he began by gesturing at Sheba. "I'm sure you all remember meeting her in Tolbi and then again at the Venus Lighthouse." Sheba grinned happily at the others, continuing on he wrapped an arm around Jenna's shoulders and gave one a slight squeeze before continuing, "This is of course my baby sister Jenna"   
  
Jenna realizing that she had been glaring at Isaac and Mia and knowing that Felix had noticed she forced a smile before poking a finger between his ribs and returning the barb with an overly cheerful, "Hey! Who are you calling a baby. Bully"   
  
Felix let out a slight chuckle before motioning to Piers. "This is Piers. He's a Lemurian and a water adept." Piers who had been observing Jenna's furious expression at the slight flirtation between Mia and Isaac, shook his head to clear it in time to offer a slightly icy nod of recognition to the others.  
  
The group decided to meet at the Contigo Inn at 6:00 for dinner to give everyone a chance to catch up and get to know one another. Seeing as it was only two in the afternoon nearly everyone had decided to return to their rooms and rest. As Jenna wandered down the hall from the room she shared with Sheba she passed her brother who had paused to pull on his boots.  
  
Glancing up he spoke as he turned back to the task at hand. "Where are you going Jenna?"  
  
Without bothering to look back as she continued towards the exit she called over her shoulder. "Nowhere in particular just for a walk around Contigo. I'll see you all at dinner though." Felix shook his head slightly as she exited the Inn before following the path out the door she'd just taken.  
  
Jenna in the meanwhile had started back to the house Isaac and the others were staying in. She noticed a pretty little blue flower at the side of the path to the house that made her think of the blue-haired little witch. 'I can't believe he was flirting with her. And right in front of me to boot! Stupid jerk.' Jenna paused in her thoughts to consider whether or not she actually wanted to talk to Isaac at that moment. Coming to the decision that she needed to know where she stood with him she continued on her way to the house not realizing what an effect that seemingly meaningless choice would affect her future.  
  
TBC 


	3. Things Not Meant To Be Seen

A Love That Lasts  
  
Disclaimer:  
Fire Katt doesn't own Golden Sun but if she did.... well maybe we shouldn't go there!

---Just a quick note before this chapter, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post and I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I'm trying to reinspire myself with this story but I'm having a bit of a go at it. Also I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read my story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate every one I get and I hope you all still continue to enjoy my story. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: Things Not Meant To Be Seen

As Jenna made her way up the trail to the house she heard a loud giggle. Her brow furrowed slightly as the thought crossed her mind that it could be Issac making Mia laugh. Questions ran through her mind as she considered the surprise involvement of the water adept.

'What if he doesn't care for me that way anymore? Does he love the little water witch?'

Shaking her head to clear it of the bothersome thought she continued up to the door. Knocking lightly she waited for an answer, hearing none she gave a slight shrug and muttered quietly to herself,

"Meh, Issac and I grew up together it's not like it's that big of a deal."

As she spoke the words her hand strayed to the knob and turned it. As she slowly pushed the door open she stood in shock for a moment at the scene playing out before her. In the bed she saw Issac and Mia obviously so involved with each other neither noticed that their love making was being observed. That is not until Jenna spoke up.

With tears streaming in rivulets down her ashen cheeks as she stared Issac in the eye and murmered. "Well I was wondering where I stand with you and I guess this answers my question."

Unable to continue to meet Issac's pained expression she turned and fled the cottage ignoring Issac's call as she sped down the pathway and veered into the forest. Unaware that she was being followed by a tall young man. She splashed through several brooks and continued running until she finally realized she had a stich in her side and lowered herself to sit by a tree. Beyond all thought or care for her own well being she swiftly fell asleep, failing to notice that the man who'd trailed her in her flight from Contigo was now mere feet behind her.

As he drew even to the tree that now made up her pillow he glanced down to see her tear streaked face. Noticing a smear of blood slowly trickling down her temple, he reached a gloved hand down to rub the blood off. Realizing that she must have hit it on a branch at some point his eyes ran up and down her body to see if there was anymore damage. Finding none his eyes returned to her face surprised to see them open and still wet with tears. Not speaking a word he simply leaned towards her and spread his arms. Without hesitation she flung herself into them.

Crying audibly into his shoulder he heard her gasp out between sobs, "Why....why her.....how could.....why!"

Knowing there was no real answer to her questions he simply tightend his grasp on her and buried his nose in her cinnamon treases, sharing her pain and doing his best to relieve some of it. He ran one hand comfortingly up and down her spine as his other hand smoothed her hair soothingly. The pair fell into a comfortable silence just taking satisfaction from holding one another. Neither one noticed the sun had fully sank and it was now quite dark.

Suddenly without warning Jenna looked up at her male companion. Peering into his eyes as hard as she could, given the faint light, she whispered quietly studying his face the whole time. "Why. Why did you come." Losing her nerve she dropped her gaze from his.

Once more he ran his hand through her hair before replying, "Why do you think I followed you?"

"I...I don't know."

"Did you stop to think that maybe I was worried about you? I do love you, you know. I... just may not always show it."

Looking up at his words she whispered his name before hugging him even tighter.....

TBC

I'm sorry guys I really am. I'll try to have the next chapter done within a few days..... Any guesses as to who the guy is?


End file.
